


A Successful Night In

by Tea_Queen_2112



Series: The Maze and Hay Hideout. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Minor Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Movie Night, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Harley and Ivy are having a cosy night in the Maze and Hay hideout. After a little bit of a conversation, Pamela asks for Harley's hand...
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Maze and Hay Hideout. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	A Successful Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day

The end credits rolled up on the screen. 

Harley and Ivy watched on from the sofa. Harley was lying fully down, her head on Ivy’s lap. Ivy playing with her pigtails and gently stroking the side of her face. 

On the table before them it was snack central. Vegetarian Pizza, Toffee coated popcorn, salted chocolate pretzels with big flakes of salt across the top, small lemon meringue slices and to top it all off they had the world’s best red velvet cupcakes, with a cream centre that when you bit into it would go everywhere.

They’d been planning this night in for a while and they’d be damned if it wasn’t going to be perfect. 

They’d started this little tradition after she left the J-Man. Pamela seeing how her dear friend needed cheering up proposed that they take a night to just have a girl’s night in. They’d invite Selina around too. What started as a silly little idea ended up being amazing. They didn’t rob a bank or do a heist but they’d had just as much fun. 

It was not especially high class or fancy but they enjoyed themselves regardless. In fact the two of them had invited Selina around again this time but as it turns out she already made plans with the illusive Batman for the night. Something about a hotel in Metropolis. Or something like that. Whatever it was they’d hear all about it the next morning.

Ivy pushed Harley’s head to the side, letting it fall down on the pillow. Harley pouted at Ivy. Like a cat that couldn’t believe its owner would move it.

Ivy got up, straightening out her green nightshirt. Grabbing her glass she went to refill her drink with ice cold water. Before Harley could even speak the redhead was tossing the blonde a refrigerated cola, anticipating that Harley would pull what she normally did. Ivy would get all she needed before sitting down again and then Harls would turn on the puppy dog eyes and she would melt and be forced to get up again and get another. 

“Thanks Red! Love ya!” Harley said cracking the drink open, drinking straight from the can. 

Ivy played with the corner of her botanical face mask. Still needed time to set properly. It was at that halfway there texture. It had been her own recipe. While looking very decorative on the face it also provided toxin immunity, reduced stress and left people with a nice looking glow about them. She pushed it back into place. It was close to being firm enough.

She specifically made Harley’s a nice red and black one. Decadent like a masquerade mask, the curved little gold lines outlining the eye holes. The black rose on her cheek that made her look like the real deal. A real medieval harlequin. 

“What do you wanna put on next then?” Harley asked. 

“Hmmmm...You can choose again I don’t mind.” Ivy replied. 

Harley chucked the remote at her body. Ivy barley caught it before she tried to look angry at Harley. As always her serious was responded with Harley sticking her tongue out at her.

“That ain't fair. I got to choose the last two. You gotta choose the third.”

“Okay then. I’ll take a look through and see what’s good.”

“Then we can-”

“GET OUT!”

Ivy almost dropped the remote in shock. The yell had come rather suddenly from behind a closed door. Harley and Ivy were completely in silence as they waited for the shouting match that would follow. Instead there was nothing. A simple void of noise. . 

Jon walked out of the room and into where Harley and Ivy were sitting. 

His hand lingered on the door for a moment afterwards, lips moving but saying nothing. Defeated Jon went back into his own room, closing the door quietly. He didn’t even acknowledge Harley or ivy. 

They waited a couple of moments before speaking again. They knew the walls were thick but truly didn’t want to risk it. Ivy’s eyes caught Harley looking to the green door of the flat. Like wanting to go in but knowing that it probably wouldn’t be good to. 

“What in the name of Gaia was that about?” Ivy asked, taking another handful of the popcorn. Harley played with her straw, her lips pouting ever so slightly. An uncomfortable look bubbling underneath.

“Oh. That. Ed’s not been sleeping well for the past 1 and a half months. Scarecrow was in Arkham that whole time despite the fact he coulda escaped and now Ed’s pissed. That and extended sleep deprivation.”

“Damn. Something happened while Scarecrow was in Arkham I’m guessing?”

Ivy and practically everyone knew about the cycle. The cycle of Jon and Edward having a fight. One would get upset about some petty while the other would take time to let off steam and everything would be better in the morning. They’d kiss and makeup. 

“Oh yeah big time.” Her assumption was unfortunately correct. 

“Care to tell me or not?” Ivy asked, since it was technically a girl’s night it made sense that they should gossip a little bit. Especially about relationship drama. 

Harley seemed to freeze a little bit. Harley picked up another slice of Pizza and stuffed her face.

“I still remember my oath Ivy. Doctor patient confidentiality.” She said with her mouth full. “We’ll leave him be for the meantime. I’ll check on him later.”

Ivy got the hint that perhaps it wasn’t just a general argument this time around. Besides their night was perfect. Didn’t need to be ruining it by pressuring her about drama that was, quite frankly, none of her business.

That was something she was so grateful for with Harls. Having a relationship that was good. It wasn’t that Jon and Eddie’s relationship was bad per say but rather that they would have problems with communication. And whatever was going on would never happen with her little Harley. 

The channel changed. The movie was over and given that it was 2am. No longer the film it was now at the teleshopping time. A nice classical song played in the background. The song triggered something in the botanist. She fixated on the screen before standing up in front of Harley. 

She was either crazy or stupid for doing it. 

Standing in front of Harley’s vision she extender her hand.

“Dance with me.”

Harley almost choked on her drink in surprise. When Ivy got up she had worried that maybe she would have said she was tired and going to bed but this was a welcome turn of events. Harley was definitely no longer pouting at her.

“I just...Remember when we robbed that masked ball? About 3 months ago?” 

Harley remembered back. It had been the Regal Winter Ball. They held it every year and collected donations in the name of Bruce Wayne to be donated to the city’s most unfortunate orphans. Upon entering the place in her frosted jesters disguise she almost didn’t want to rob the place. Everyone had been dolled up in gorgeous 18th century ball gowns, the men in aristocratic suits and the absolute decorum of the place made Harley’s heart sing. The lavish nature of the place, the golden leaf adorning every wall and the masks. God the masks were the best part for her. So intricate to the last detail. 

Ivy looked like an earthly goddess that night. When asked her skin was part of the costume, her dress theme was the green of spring waiting to break out of winter. The bodice a Queen Anne neckline which suited her figure and kept her looking regal, a Basque waistline and bell sleeves. The whole thing was winter themed so Ivy had discarded her normal green colour scheme for a white and blue dress. 

The whole thing was sewn by Jervis himself. Along with mind control he also happened to be a skilled tailor when it counted. Despite their different ideas the mad hatter had pulled it off. He wanted it to be red and white, not the colour of the Cheshire cat. 

Thanks to Jervis that was the night that they became more than friends. They’d of course been dating a while before hand but after that night Harley sent a message live on TV that she was robbing the place with her girlfriend and there was nothing anyone could do about it before brutally taking a swing at the TV reporter with her bat. 

“Course I remember that night Ives. The ball had super cute appetizers shaped like little reindeer. We should've taken more food.”

“Harley…”

“I also made our relationship public in the heat of the moment.” Harley shrugged awkwardly.

“Well it’s now officially Valentine’s Day and I saw how much you loved the dancing. You wouldn’t stop pestering me to wait a little while longer. This is the song that you held out your hand to me.”

A tender moment. The clown and the lady. One of those seemingly insignificant moments that just stick with you because you are with the person you love. Ivy stroking her thumb over where Harley’s fingers touched her palm so softly. 

“Come on they were doing the Waltz! I wanted to join in.”

“Well we couldn’t do it then. Let’s do it now.”

“Oh my god....” Harley was stunned in silence. She hadn’t danced with anyone since Mr J. He was always so flat footed when it came to dancing. It had seemed so romantic back then but in reality he was just giving her a reason to stay with his sorry ass.

How could she refuse?

“Yeah sure what the hell.”

Harley grabbed her hand and was hoisted up. The two of them standing in the middle of the room. Ivy tenderly put her hand on Harley’s waist. Harley shook her head, moving Ivy’s hand all the way up to her shoulder blade. Ivy turning a bright rose shade.

“I’m going to be real with you Harley I have no idea how to do this. I don’t know why I even suggested it in the first place.”

Harley melted at the sweetness of Ivy. For such a cactus like personality she sure knew how to be the sweetest little lily.

“Just follow my lead.”

Harley moved her hands so that Ivy was in the perfect position. Despite the height difference Harley was still good at seeming like the bigger of the two. Ivy soon settled it not he correct position and felt a sigh of relief. Everything was ok so far.

“Ok you now put your left foot angled between my two feet.”

And Ivy did so.

She then proceeded to take a waltzing position. Waiting to join in when the rhythm of the song allowed them to.

Harley was the one leading. It made a nice change for Ivy. Often to Ivy she would be the more submissive. Ivy liked the idea of Harley taking the lead. They must do it more often. In dancing of course but also perhaps in… other situations.

Harley led the dance. One could mistake Harley for a trained dancer with how elegantly she glided across the floor. Those years of teenage training as an acrobat weren't for nothing. With her hands interlocked with Pamela’s they both seemed magnificent.

Ivy fell into the routine with ease. More easily than she thought she would have. The two of them felt no weight beneath them. Moving to the side and back around again. 

Ivy loved seeing Harley like this. Seeing her using that gained confidence after the last 6 years. 

Ivy couldn’t imagine being in love with someone like the Joker for that length of time. Harley being beaten at the hands of someone who could never love her back. In some ways that scared Ivy. Ivy knew she was cold towards people, not having much social experience. Even in love the only experience she had was long distance relationships that ended up failing miserably. Loving someone by non-physical means. Her thoughts slowing her down.

Harley noticed how she was suddenly out of sync with the 3/4 time rhythm. 

“What’s wrong Red?” Harley stopped the moment and thought Ivy wasn’t maybe enjoying it. Ivy refused to disappoint her little Harlequin. She perked up and gripped Harley’s hand tight.

“Oh. Just not sure I'm doing it right.” She lied. 

“You’re doing great Ivy! Really.” 

With her reassurance Ivy and she began again.

This time the song was now in full swing. With Harley leading the way they danced around the small room. Twirling their bodies around the kitchen island and around the coffee table. The hideout thankfully cleaned the day before by Edward, so not a single speck of dust was in their way. 

They couldn’t have gotten a more magical atmosphere if they tried. The whole time, Ivy’s gaze never left Harley. It was incredible. Ivy wouldn’t have believed after her transformation that anyone could love her. And she could ever love anyone back. People were disgusted by her and she was disgusted by them. 

Now she was dancing with the woman she loved in an oversized shirt with a face mask on and the sweet smell of sugar wafting in the air. She really couldn’t ask for anything more. 

The way she laughed, the way she waltzed about with the slightest of ease, the way she would randomly sing, the way her blue eyes would catch the light and shimmer as though it was an unearthed diamond. Harley the Queen of her heart. 

Harley too the same way about Ivy too at this moment. Ivy had been her rock. A strong oak for her to lean on for support but not even that. The botanist often inspired her to have more confidence within herself and her abilities. Ivy was right. She was a kickass clown. So much so she aspired to have her reputation as the ONLY clown in Gotham worth knowing. 

With Ivy’s help Harley became rich in both coin and status. Maybe she hadn’t quite reached the status of the Joker but who cares. She was having the time of her life with the woman she loved. That was enough for her. 

It was like time slowed down just to let them enjoy the music for a little longer, to feel Harley’s steady hand on the lower part of her back, and Ivy’s eye twinkle with pride. Proud that she had let herself love such a wonderful human being and proud that Harley had come so far. 

Their warmth spread to each other as they reached the crescendo of the dance. Getting faster and faster until Harley turned her head, her attempting to meet Ivy’s. 

Unfortunately, being so lost in her passion she had forgotten about the minor detail that they were both wearing very moist sheet masks. Instead of kissing her lip ended up planting right on the jelly part of it, getting a lip full of herbal flavoured balm. Ivy lifting up the part to her lips and letting Harley have a second go at it. 

The song ended while they were laughing about the situation and both of them held each other for a moment longer. As was tradition for the dance they parted themselves. 

“That was nice.” Ivy said. 

It was an understatement. Ivy hadn't had that much fun dancing in ages. She never was jazzed on the whole get up and dance with your partner thing. Now that she actually had a partner was beside her it wasn’t all that terrible. 

“We must waltz again some time mysterious masked stranger.” Ivy said, taking a small bow before the woman in red. Her hand firm against her back. Like so many gentlemen did in those period dramas. Harley couldn’t contain her giggle at the sight of it. Ivy was her own person Mr Darcy. 

“Mostly Certainly Madame.” Harley grabbing the sides of her heart patterned pyjama pants, pulling them out a little, imitating a formal gown. She bowed before her beautiful lady. Both of them cracking up at the sight of each other. 

With a kiss of the hand Ivy grabbed Harley and pulled her back down onto the sofa, specifically on top of her. 

Overall it was a successful night in.


End file.
